Vanidad
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Helga G Pataki jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a Geraldine le gustaban mucho los progresos que tenía


**Vanidad**

"Helga G Pataki jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a Geraldine le gustaban mucho los progresos que tenía"

Podría decir que todo comenzó la primera semana de la preparatoria. Específicamente el viernes durante la hora del receso.

-¡Cállate maldito gordinflon! – Amenazaba la rubia de largo cabello rubio al muchacho gordo que se encontraba delante de ella.

-¡No te tengo miedo Helga! ¡Soy más grande que tú! – La adolescencia se hacía presente en todos, y Harold, aka el maldito gordinflon, no era la excepción, siendo ahora más grande que la rubia.

-Te lo advertí – Siseó peligrosamente mientras se lanzaba al ataque de su antiguo compañero. Ahora no tenía muchas clases junto a sus antiguos amigos, de hecho, prácticamente todos coincidían con otros en dos o tres materias a lo mucho. Pero eso no impidió que se lanzara al ataque por una razón que se perdió entre gritos y abucheos.

Y si no fuera porque llegó la prefecta a separarlos, estaba segura de que habría perdido ante él.

Su cuerpo tembló durante el resto de las clases, y durante el tiempo que duró la detención. Y si no fuera porque su fama de matona la precedía, Harold la habría esperado a la salida para terminar con el asunto inconcluso. Pero fue él quien se acercó a ella en tono conciliador, y su silencio fue interpretado como una furia contenida que asustó al pobre muchacho lo suficiente como para dar por terminada la "plática de paz" y echarse a correr. Afortunadamente para ella, Harold no era especialmente brillante, así que pudo respirar tranquila cuando lo perdió de vista.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ese viernes maldito no salió a ningún lado. Se quedó dando vueltas en su habitación completamente aterrada. Y así se habría pasado todo el fin de semana y temiendo al lunes de no ser porque en un arranque de frustración lanzó su mochila contra la pared y cayó una de las revistas que Rhonda le había prestado sin que ella se lo pidiera.

 _-Biblia de conocimiento general –_ Eso había dicho la princesita. Pero en la portada, justo frente a ella, se encontró con una imagen escalofriante: un hombre grande y musculoso posando junto a una chica (porque ese adjetivo le quedaba bien en todos los sentidos). Él; de brazos gruesos y fuertes, ella; de brazos tan delgados como una varita. Se lanzó sobre la revista como un náufrago sobre el último trozo de madera en el mar y absorbió todo el contenido de la revista.

Para media noche se daba una idea general de lo que la revista trataba de insinuar, y, desconfiando de la "Biblia de conocimiento general" fue por su propio libro de biología y confirmó sus temores: la naturaleza (malparida naturaleza) se encargaría de darle a Harold más y más fuerza, y a ella le daría dos montículos dolorosos y sensibles (que ya comenzaban a asomarse en su anatomía) y unos días de dolores y sangrado sin sentido. Todo eso ya lo sabía, había estado en su cabeza desde que en cuarto grado les dieron la tan temida "platica" en la escuela. Lo sabía, estaba en su cerebro, pero no había reparado en eso, lo había mandado al fondo de su mente como algo lejano, tan lejano que no hacía falta preocuparse por ello. Hasta que ahora, se le había estrellado finalmente en la cara.

Pasó toda la noche en vela, como un zombie dando vueltas por toda su casa. Miriam y Bob ya estaban dormidos, así que no la interrogaron sobre su actuar errático. Se arrojó en el sillón y se arropó con el periódico que Bob dejó abandonado. Acostumbrándose a su vida de vagabunda. Sabía que estaba siendo dramática, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su vida adolescente se había terminado antes de comenzar. Harold era un idiota, pero ¿Qué haría cuando llegara otro buscapleitos no tan imbécil? ¿Cuánto tardarían los demás pelafustanes en darse cuenta de que ahora eran más fuertes que ella? ¿Qué haría ella cuando fuera reducida a una criaturilla indefensa como la de la revista? Se cubrió su cara con su improvisada sabana y abrió los ojos. No podía dormir de cualquier forma. Así que sus ojos, desesperados por salvación, la encontraron después de dar vueltas sobre el papel frente a su cara, justo al lado de su puño derecho: **Clases marciales mixtas**. Así que ese sábado se inscribió en el curso y se convirtió en una alumna aplicada y dedicada.

Podría decir que ese fue el inicio de su autodenominada "decadencia" porque tiene muy presente las circunstancias y el momento en el que ocurrió. La segunda acción que la hundió más en su abismo no está muy clara en su memoria, pero puede recordar los retazos más importantes:

La preparatoria era mucho más grande que la primaria, a más espacio, más gente, y a más gente, más idiotas. La razón de esa pelea tampoco la tiene muy clara, sólo recuerda que era un muchacho más alto que ella (obviamente) y más ancho también, de cabello castaño. Bastante ligero para tener ese tamaño. Aunque a esas alturas ella ya era una luchadora bastante experimentada: él la sujetó de los brazos y ella _intentó_ darle un rodillazo. La cuestión fue que ella en sus prácticas siempre hacia ese movimiento, lo hacía fluido, sin dificultad, sin problemas, y sin una falda larga y rosa. El pánico le nació en el estómago y se escapó a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y usándolo como impulso se escapó de sus garras y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

La suspensión le duró tres días, tiempo más que suficiente para darse cuenta que las faldas largas no le eran de utilidad para la vida que había elegido vivir. Una llamada a Olga fue suficiente para que se apersonara en su casa, y con el dinero de Bob, la arrastrara por todo el centro comercial modernizando su guardarropa. Fue el día más largo de toda su vida, pero cada vez que quería desistir y mandarlo todo al diablo, veía a algún hombre grande y fuerte, se preguntaba si podría derribarlo, y ante su propia negativa se tragaba su frustración y continuaba el camino. _Será más frustrante si no lo hacemos_. Y ese fue su mantra durante el resto del día.

El tercer paso fue casi una inclinación natural: su compañero de prácticas le jaló una de sus coletas cuando estaban atrapados en una llave muy complicada y en igualdad de fuerzas. Ella perdió por completo el norte por tan pequeña acción y perdió ese encuentro amistoso.

Esa vez no requirió de ayuda externa; ella misma decidió cambiar su peinado por una coleta alta, dejando su copete justo como lo había llevado siempre. No se dio cuenta (una vez más) de las miradas de sus compañeros por su cambio de apariencia, ni Phoebe hizo comentario al respecto y se lo agradeció interiormente. Y al igual que sus decisiones anteriores, supo que había tomado la mejor, cuando en la siguiente llave en la que se vio atrapada en sus prácticas, pudo zafarse con agilidad y desestabilizar a su oponente dándole con latigazo con su largo cabello.

La cuarta situación le gusta dividirla en dos; el factor princesa y el novato profesor. A pesar de mantener su fama de buscapleitos, descubrió que el mundo había dejado de ser tan hostil con ella. Aún tenía problemas para hacer amigos nuevos, pero hablaba de lo que le gustaba con soltura y defendía sus ideales y a sus amigos. Eso ultimo suponía que era un factor importante para mantener a la princesa Rhonda interesada en su persona – _nunca está de más tener un amigo que no tema ensuciarse las manos por ti_ – le dijo a Phoebe un día. Ella le decía que malinterpretaba las intenciones de Rhonda y ella se encogía de hombros. En el fondo no lo creía, pero tenía que mantener su aspecto rudo. O al menos así fue hasta esa tarde.

-Harás mucho ejercicio, Helga… pero te apuesto que no eres capaz de soportar una depilación extensa – movió sus delicadas cejas, haciendo clara alusión a la uniceja que Helga ya había aceptado como parte de su persona.

-Y tú eres una experta en dolor ¿no es así, _princesita_? – Rhonda fruncía el ceño cada que la llamaba así, pero su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa casi imperceptible y Helga lo sabía, decía que odiaba el apodo, pero en el fondo le encantaba.

-Te apuesto a que no lo soportarías, la que pierda paga el facial de la otra.

Esa misma tarde Helga gritó de verdadero dolor mientras la cera se desprendía de su frente llevándose muchos de sus vellos. El facial fue un bálsamo para su irritada piel, y la frescura que le siguió fue como abrir la puerta al jardín del edén. Y al final tuvo que pagar su facial y el de la _princesa_ Rhonda, pero valió cada centavo.

Al día siguiente se sentía como bicho raro bajo el escrutinio de todos. Maldecía su suerte y maldecía a Rhonda por convencerla de ir a ese estúpido spa. Tan de mal humor estaba que no reparó en el profesor sustituto que llegó para cubrir a la profesora de matemáticas. Quería esconderse en su pupitre y no moverse de ahí hasta que su ceja hubiera crecido a su tamaño normal y dejarla ahí.

-Señorita Pataki… ¡Señorita Pataki! – el sonido de un libro cayendo sobre su pupitre la hizo levantar la mirada, completamente furica a quien se atreviera a molestarla en su abatimiento emocional. Topándose directamente con un cambio de emociones en el profesor novato tan obvio que le extrañó que nadie hiciera algún comentario al respecto: la furia que precedía a su castigo y su paseo por detención, pero pasó a un ceño ligeramente fruncido, y luego a una sonrisa cansada seguida de un suspiro de resignación – Preste atención señorita Pataki.

Quedó tan impresionada que hizo un par de experimentos más: primero en laboratorio "olvidó" su bata, no hizo el escandalo acostumbrado, simplemente lo dijo, y el profesor le dio permiso especial para ir por ella a su casillero. Después en la biblioteca hizo el ruido acostumbrado y la bibliotecaria le pidió tres veces que guardara silencio, cuando antaño a la segunda llamada de atención ya la había echado del lugar.

Apestaba el mundo tan superficial y vacío, claro que apestaba. La mitad de sí misma le decía que eso era basura. Y la otra mitad también lo admitía, pero esa otra parte la había llevado a comprar un espejo de cuerpo completo para su habitación. Estaba mal que por su cambio de apariencia la gente la tratara de forma diferente… Aunque en realidad los primeros cambios los había hecho ella misma por vanidad, por no perder su puesto de matona, por ser más fuerte, por ser temida.

Y eso, a su parte interna dulce y cursi, le gustaba mucho, muchísimo.

FIN

En muchos fics que he leído, siempre se muestra a Helga mas femenina de lo que fue en la serie. Así que esta es mi versión del porqué ella haría cambios tan radicales en su persona :)


End file.
